


Do You Know Who You Are?

by Arrow101



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow101/pseuds/Arrow101
Summary: A small story about my Guardian and her Ghost bonding and helping her discover who she is outside of her duties and, most importantly, making a name for herself. Literally.After the main story line, before The Dark Below.





	Do You Know Who You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: How you write emotion when the one doing the emoting is a teeny tiny robot eye baby boy? Good fucking question, please someone let me know if you find out.

The Guardian, the Titan that brought down Crota once and for all, who stepped into the Black Garden and back out again victorious, sleeps with a side arm under her pillow now, even in her apartment in the City. The only relatively safe place in the entire solar system.

Did I do that before I died, she wonders idly as she gently slides her hand under the pillow and removes the gun. She looks at it for a moment, her expression blank, and then sits down to inspect and clean it. She shakes the thoughts from her head. None of that mattered; she was a warrior now, a servant of the Traveler and the Light. Nothing else really mattered, not in this world where the war never ended.

Right?

Suddenly, her Ghost zipped by her head and came to hover in front of her. It twitched slightly, watching her in silence until she allowed herself to feel a twinge of irritation. She set the side arm down gently and leveled what was almost a blank a look, but was clearly meant to be a glare, at the little robot. "What is it, Ghost? Is something happening?"

"Oh no. No, no. Nothing of note at the moment, Guardian..." The Ghost trailed off, obviously nervous about whatever it was he wanted to say.

The ensuing silence went on long enough that it prompted the Guardian to go, "So what is it?"

The ghost sighed -- how does a tiny little machine sigh in the first place? Is the sound part of his programming, and why? What purpose does it serve? Specifically to be annoying? -- and hovered a little closer. "You know, Guardian... there is more to life than... war?" As soon as it spoke, the Ghost seemed to realize it sounded like a question. So before the Guardian could give an actual answer because the meaning of the words "rhetorical" and also "sarcasm" and even "sense of humor" seemed to be a few of the memories she didn't get back from being resurrected, the Ghost continued, "I mean, there is. Without a doubt. I brought you back to fight the Darkness, but that's not all you are. Do you have... interests? What do you like?"

This at least prompted a frown from the Guardian, but she shrugged. "I don't know. How would I know? And what does it matter?"

The Ghost twitched slightly, and his voice almost sounded sympathetic when he spoke next. "Guardian... you may not be who you were before, but you are who you are now. You're allowed to be that person. Even as you fight for the Light, you are allowed to fight for yourself and the things you love, too. That's what the Light seeks to preserve too, after all." The Guardian's expression turned thoughtful, and the Ghost finally said quietly, "You haven't even bothered to pick a name for yourself. Or for me."

The Guardian looked at him in surprise. "We need names? You want a name?"

The Ghost's voice was clearly starting to get a little agitated, but he was still patient. "Okay, all right, look... you are kind. Even when it isn't necessarily fighting the Darkness, you want to help people. And you're a Titan, a warrior, and you're smart... well, book smart anyway. We'll work on your emotional intelligence later." The Guardian looked affronted at being called emotionally a moron, but then paused and gave a little shrug like 'yeah, okay, go on.' The Ghost took a deep breath and continued, " Well, anyway, I've been thinking about it, and I really like the name 'Athena' for you."

The Guardian sat back and stared down at her side arm thoughtfully, mouthing the word a couple of times to try it out. "Was she a great warrior in the past?" she asked.

The Ghost's voice was a little more excited than usual when he realized she was really considering it. "Oh, uh, well she was actually a goddess that the ancient people of Greece, on Earth, believed in several millennia ago. A goddess of war and wisdom and strategy."

The Guardian gave a thoughtful little hum as she finished with her side arm. She went back over to the bed and put it back in its usual spot, and then laid down. "Hmm... Ghost, will you bring up some of the Greek myths associated with her so I can read about her? I would like to make an informed decision on my... my name.."

The Guardian fell asleep that night listening to her Ghost read her stories about an age long gone, and by the time she was in the shower the next morning, she had made her decision.

\---

When the Guardian made her way through the Tower the next morning to meet with her mentor and the other Vanguards, her steps were a little unsure. Her Ghost flitted about her excitedly, and it actually made her smile a little, but she was still actually feeling... nervous. Good, but nervous. Her little Light was right, it did feel good to have a name, to be a person. She had never thought of it before, and considering she had only been alive for a couple of months and everything between then and now had left no room for self-reflection, she reasoned it was understandable and realistic and definitely not a result at being kind of traumatized by it all. Such was the life of a Guardian, and especially one that had proved themselves as capable as her. But still, after spending all night talking to her Ghost and reading the stories, it did feel good to have... something. To be... someone.

Most of her nerves came from telling this to the Vanguards, and how they would accept her showing her individuality and not just another being another good little Guardian as she had been.

The Guardian paused at the top of the steps leading down into the Hall of Guardians, and her Ghost nudged her in the back gently. "It's going to be fine, your belief that you are betraying the Light and the Vanguard for being your own person and having a personality is completely unfounded. I mean, look at Cayde-6! And he's technically a machine."

The Guardian frowned. "Yeah, but he's still got the mind of a human..."

The Ghost paused. "Yeah, well, then, seeing as you are a HUMAN human, you've got just as much right to be a person as he does! Or anyone! Come on!" He flitted down the steps a ways and turned to look at her. Somehow, his one little eye was looking at her with both encouragement and pride. The Guardian smiled a little in return. He is my friend, she thought, and was a little taken aback by the sudden realization. But she knew it was true nonetheless. He was not just her Ghost, not just a tool at her disposal, but her friend.

This thought in and of itself gave her the courage to walk down the stairs and into the Hall of Guardians.

Commander Zavala stood at the far end of the table, currently with his back to her. Ikora was sitting in front of her Ghost, reading whatever was on the screen it projected for her and comparing it to an open book. Cayde-6 was, at first glance, pouring over a map with his Ghost; upon closer inspection, he was actually playing tic-tac-toe on it with his Ghost. When the Guardian cleared her throat to announce her arrival, Cayde straightened up quickly, with a cursory glance to the other two Vanguards. Zavala turned to look and gave her a small smile, a touch of pride in his eyes that made the Guardian's throat a little tight with emotion. Ikora merely glanced in her direction and nodded before looking back at her reports, but her expression was not one of irritation, she was just preoccupied with something.

"Hello, Guardian," Zavala greeted. "We received the message from your Ghost that you needed to speak with us. Is anything wrong?"

"Got bad dreams, kid?" Cayde asked, half sitting on the table and receiving a 'tsk' of disapproval from Ikora. "I know just the cure: alcohol. Not that it does anything for me, of course, but it would for you."

The Guardian swallowed hard, and glanced at her Ghost, who bobbed several times excitedly in what she supposed was a nodding motion. "Well..." she started. "My Ghost, last night, made me realize what... who I am. Not just an agent of the Traveler, but... who I actually am. I guess I... with being raised from the dead and being thrown into everything, figuring out who I am apart from that... it never crossed my mind."

As she spoke, Cayde had straightened up again, Zavala had clasped his hands behind his back and furrowed his brow in concentration, and Ikora had given her full attention. This was something important to their Guardian, and they realized that quickly and wanted to hear what she had to say.

The Guardian continued. "I have realized that I... like the color purple. And stories about ancient Earth. And I have realized that my Ghost is not just a tool, but he is... my friend." She frowned slightly. "You are all... my friends." Ikora and Zavala both smiled a little, and Cayde-6 winked in response. With a deep breath and and note of finality, she continued, "And I have decided that my name is... Athena. After a compassionate goddess of war and wisdom from ancient Earth stories."

Ikora nodded. "A fine choice, Guardian Athena." Hearing the name spoken out loud by someone else made the Guar-... Athena's heart soar with happiness she had thus far not even allowed herself to feel.

Zavala nodded. "Agreed. We'll make sure it is marked in all of your records, past and future, Athena. And yes... we are your Vanguards and your commanders first, certainly, but also your friends. I am happy for you, Guardian Athena."

Cayde bounced slightly. "So, guardian Athena... discovered if you like dashing Exo rogues yet, or...?"

Athena thought for a moment. "I believe I am... what was that word derived from the Greek poet, Ghost?"

"Hmm... Homeric?"

"No, the woman. On the island. With all of the girls."

"Oh, sapphic?"

"Yes." Athena turned her gaze back toward Cayde. "I believe I am... sapphic. I believe I prefer the company of women."

The Exo clapped his hands together. "Well, hey! I can definitely help ya with that, Athena. I know a few-"

"Cayde." Ikora's voice was stern with a touch of exasperation.

"Right, right..." Cayde sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'no fun' then looked up at Athena. "Well, anyway, what about this little guy?" He gestured to her Ghost. "Given him a name yet?"

Athena looked at her Ghost thoughtfully as he started to answer, "Oh, no, I don't think she wants to-"

"Owl." Athena's voice was firm and definitive. "I'm going to call him Owl. The symbol of Athena in ancient Greece, her constant animal companion."

Her Ghost looked at her in surprise, and when he finally responded, his voice somehow sounding choked up with emotion, "W... what?" If he had a jaw to drop, it would probably be hanging open right about now.

Athena nodded. "Owl should be your name I think." There was a little twinkle in her eye. "I've been thinking about it a lot, after all, and I think it would be perfect."

If her Ghost's single eye could fill up with tears, she was sure that it would've just then. "Well I, uh... well, there you go then, uh... Cayde... sorry, I need a moment." He vanished back into her pack, but she could feel him vibrating with happiness.

Cayde nodded. "All right then, Athena and her little Owl it is! Now, Athena... do you prefer redheads or blondes, because I could-"

"Cayde!"

"Fine! Fine..."


End file.
